Tarde
by Fabisa
Summary: Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.
1. Escondida entre mis sueños

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** ¿Como estan todos¡espero que bien!. Bueno, yo aqui trayendoles otra historia mia que no habia publicado, para ser sincera es la numero ciento cincuenta - no las eh contado en realidad pero supongamos - que se me ocurre en mis momentos de inspiración y la tercera en llevar a cabo de IY - y la segunda en publicar, la otra pues a pesar de todo no la eh publicado, una larga historia - pero ese no es el punto.

Esta historia es especial por que me dio la inspiración una canción de un gran cantautor y al cual admiro, no es mi artista favorito pero sus letras generalmente me llegan al corazón y esta sinceramente me parece espectacular. Espero disfruten de este fic que eh estado desarrollando y que espero siga tan satisfactorio como hasta la fecha lo ha estado.

¡Ahora si los dejo disfrutar de este el primer capitulo!

**P.D:** R&R

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_- Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste_

_Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde -_

En cuanto la divisó entrando por la puerta de aquel restaurante no pudo más que pensar que era magnifica. Y es que caminando tan elegante y segura cualquier hombre caería rendido ante sus pies, pero él no podría siquiera ilusionarse.

Solo era una mujer hermosa que entraba al restaurante en el cual se había quedado de ver con un amigo. Aparto aquellos pensamientos de su mente al sentir el delicado roce que su esposa le dedico en la mano y desvió así su mirada a la mujer de ojos obscuros.

"¿Será que tarden mucho?"

Su esposa siempre parecía tener impaciencia, la cena estaba hecha en honor al recién elaborado contrato entre la empresa de él y su entrañable amigo de infancia Kouga, al cual no veía desde que este había viajado a otro país para estudiar la universidad. Sin embargo, parecía ser que la puntualidad no era lo suyo.

"Espero y no"

Miró su reloj esperando que no tardaran y después oyó la voz de Kouga llamándolo por su nombre.

"InuYasha"

No se esperaba que al levantar la vista lo primero que vería seria a la mujer de la entrada, intrigado y nervioso a la vez se puso de pie y se dirigió a su amigo saludándolo con un abrazo, el cual fue recibido de buena manera.

"InuYasha, Kikyou... les presento a Kagome Higurashi. Mi prometida" Inquirió el recién llegado en cuanto el abrazo termino.

La sonrisa de Kouga era tan grande que por un momento InuYasha pensó que se entumiría su rostro, por su parte Kagome se quedo en aquel lugar parada y saludo de manera amistosa.

"Mucho gusto"

A diferencia de Kagome su esposa Kikyou haciendo gala de su a veces arrogante manera de ser se puso de pie y saludo de un beso a Kagome mientras se presentaba.

"Kikyou Sassa, esposa de InuYasha"

Mientras aquello sucedía InuYasha se quedo un momento mirando a las dos mujeres y se encontró a si mismo comparándolas, llegando a la infalible deducción que Kagome no podría siquiera compararse con su esposa.

Las dos eran hermosas de eso no tenia dudas pero Kagome parecía tan especial, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos se acerco a la recién presentada prometida de su amigo y mirándola directo a los ojos se presento.

"InuYasha Sassa... un placer conocerte"

La primera en romper el contacto fue Kagome al sonreír discretamente y dirigir su mirada a Kouga.

"Así que él es tu amigo"

Al regresar su mirada a los ojos dorados de él, pudo ver un brillo diferente al anterior en los ojos de ella, brillo que solo pudo contemplar por unos segundos por que justo después Kouga lanzó una pequeña risa y tomándola de la mano se sentaron, siendo seguidos por ellos.

El resto de la cena fue un poco incomoda para InuYasha, no comprendía por que aquella mujer lo había intrigado tanto. Se preguntaba a momento si realmente amaba a Kouga, en otros mas, se encontraba a si mismo imaginando que la cena era entre los dos solamente.

Sintiéndose culpable al encontrarse pensando en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa, decidió intentar concentrarse en la amena platica que se desarrollaba entre los restantes participantes de esa cena.

**-...-**

Horas mas tarde mientras InuYasha se acomodaba en la cama dispuesto a dormir, Kikyou toco el tema de la cena de la manera más casual.

"Kagome parece ser una chica agradable. Kouga tiene suerte de haberla encontrado¿no te parece?"

Él no respondió nada al momento que sentía como los celos bullían en su interior. Su esposa tenía razón.

Kouga era afortunado, a lo largo de la cena descubrió que aquella mujer no solo era bella; también contaba con una gran inteligencia y personalidad impactante. Lo que más le calaba era que todas y cada una de las cosas que encontró en ella esa noche encajaban a la perfección con la mujer que siempre soñó pero que creyó jamás conocería.

Al no encontrar respuesta alguna Kikyou apago su lámpara de buró y se acomodo a un lado de él.

La relación entre ellos mas que ser monótona carecía de cariño, cuando InuYasha conoció a Kikyou el color de sus ojos y sus facciones le recordaron tanto a alguien que soñó que pensó que era a la que siempre busco. Sin embargo conforme su relación fue creciendo fue descubriendo que no todo en ella era tan bello a como parecía serlo.

Debajo de aquellos labios carmín y bellas facciones había una mujer arrogante, fría y calculadora; una mujer que lo había amarrado hasta de los tobillos y él al notar que los años transcurrían y todos sus amigos comenzaban a asentar cabeza decidió afrontar que después de todo con ella se casaría y compartiría su vida. Por eso se había casado con ella hacia tres años. Sabia que la quería, sin embargo nunca estuvo seguro de amarla... no del todo.

La llegada de Kagome solo le hacia corroborar que Kikyou no era mas que una forma de ocultar su temor a estar solo y que después de todo también tenia cierto parecido con la mujer que alguna vez ideo y soñó de pequeño para él... pero la mirada, la mirada de ambas era diferente.

Esa noche no logro conciliar adecuadamente el sueño pensando una y otra vez en Kagome y Kikyou pero tendría que superarlo, su tiempo había pasado. Él estaba casado y ella por casarse.

No habría manera de que algo sucediera entre ellos, además después de todo no se sentía capaz de traicionar a su esposa y a su amigo. Eso seria una relación imposible de llevar a cabo, sumando a todo esto. Se sentía seguro de que él no había sido del total agrado de ella. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

_- Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé... tarde -_

**Tarde – Ricardo Arjona**


	2. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** ¡Hola, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Bien, antes de que lean este capo me gustaria comentarles algo acerca de el... este segundo capitulo y el primero los considero mas que nada un poco introductorios a la historia, asi que no crei conveniente aun jugar demasiado con ellos. Solo un poco, lo siento si falto algo en el capo anterior. Espero que este sea de su total agrado y pues esperen al sig por que a mi parecer las cosas se ponen buenas jajaja.

¡Hasta luego!

P.D: Como la mayoria sabra ahora en FF se pueden responder los RR directamente asi que prometo que de ahora en adelante intentare responder directamente a sus RR, asi que si no estas inscrita no importa. Puedes poner tu email y con gusto te respondo a el .

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Las horas transcurrían tan lentas para Kagome en su escritorio de trabajo que cuando miro por décima vez al reloj y noto que faltaban aun quince minutos para la hora del almuerzo suspiro angustiada. Desde la cena no había podido dormir tranquila y sabia que la culpa de todo la tenían ese par de ojos dorados.

"InuYasha Sassa" pronuncio en un tono de voz tan bajo que probablemente ni la persona con el oído mas fino lograría percibirlo, suspiro por culpa de él una vez mas en lo que iba de la semana.

No sabia que la intrigaba mas sobre ese hombre, si su nombre, sus ojos dorados, su cabellera increíblemente plateada o aquella actitud de 'no me importa nada' que mostró aquella noche en la cena. A momentos deseo golpearlo y reprocharle la falta de atención a la velada, en otros se preguntaba que se sentiría besarlo... seguro seria apasionado.

Al caer en cuenta de que seguía fantaseando con uno de los grandes amigos de su prometido sintió que la vergüenza la embargaba. Ella amaba a Kouga y lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció en el aeropuerto de aquella misma ciudad hacia solo un año, justo cuando Kouga regresaba de un viaje de negocios.

Aquella mirada azul como el mar y a la vez tan intrigante y su sensual voz la llevaron al límite desde el primer momento. Lo único que no lograba explicarse era por que cuando hacían el amor sentía un gran vació, pero siempre supuso que era algún tipo de locura de su parte... tal vez no se esforzaba lo suficiente en disfrutarlo.

Fuera de ese 'insignificante' detalle era tan perfecto en todos los sentidos que a veces le daba un poco de miedo, sabia que nadie podía ser perfecto. Pero Kouga lo parecía, estudiante prodigio fuera del país, novio considerado, cariñoso, consentidor y romántico. Gran inversionista y ejecutivo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

"¿Soñando despierta?"

Quien entraba por la puerta de su oficina no era nadie más que su mejor amiga Sango.

"No, solo esperaba a que fuera la hora del almuerzo" contesto ella un poco distraída.

"Bueno, pues vamonos por que si mi reloj no esta mal hace exactamente diez minutos salimos del trabajo para poder almorzar"

"No te creo" respondió mirando al reloj para corroborar lo que su amiga le decía, poniéndose de pie tomo su abrigo y camino hacia su amiga "¿Como no me di cuenta?"

"Lo mismo digo yo... ¡menos mal que estabas al tanto!"

Después de aquellas palabras las dos salieron rumbo al elevador para dirigirse al café que tanto frecuentaban a esa hora, el mejor café del mundo – según su opinión – y las mejores comidas rápidas de la ciudad. No podían pedir más.

**-...-**

"Dime ¿en que pensabas hace rato?"

La pregunta de Sango la tomo tan de sorpresa que detuvo el tenedor a milímetros de su boca antes de responder.

"Realmente no era nada importante"

Suspiro antes de continuar con su comida y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar evocar a InuYasha comiendo ramen el fin de semana durante la cena. ¿Comería comida japonesa muy seguido?.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejarlo de sus pensamientos ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?.

"Insisto. Te sucede algo... escúpelo"

Kagome frunció el ceño al oír a su amiga usar esa palabra como una forma de alentarla a contarle que la perturbaba.

"Te eh dicho que eso se oye feo"

"Y yo que me gusta... no me reprendas y contesta a mi pregunta"

"Sango, no se que me pasa todo el fin de semana no eh podido dejar de pensar en---"

"¿Kagome?"

Sacudió la cabeza desesperada... ahora oía su voz, necesitaba un psicólogo y pronto. Pero al ver los ojos dorados de InuYasha frente a ella mirándola dio un brinco que casi le cuesta el almuerzo.

"InuYasha... ¿cómo estas?"

"Bien, solo pasaba por acá a comprar un café y te vi. No podía irme sin saludarte"

Sango estaba siendo espectadora de todo ese extraño encuentro y después de la reacción de Kagome sospecho que aquel joven era lo que la perturbaba.

"Ahh, bueno... pues que bien que te hayas acordado de uno"

Kagome se sentía perdida en el ámbar de su recién llegado acompañante pero reacciono inmediatamente en cuanto sintió la mirada de su amiga taladrándola, incitándola a presentar a su amigo.

"Sango, él es InuYasha... el amigo de Kouga"

Sango sonrió abiertamente y sin dejarlo decir una palabra agrego.

"Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome... mucho gusto"

InuYasha sonrió y miro detenidamente a Sango.

"El gusto es mió"

**-...-**

InuYasha no pensó encontrarse de nuevo con aquel par de ojos, sin embargo, parecía ser que el destino los llevo a encontrarse una vez mas.

Era cierto que tenia prisa y solo bajó del auto por un café a ese lugar que estaba de paso, pero una vez que comenzó a conversar con Kagome y su amiga perdió la noción del tiempo; cuando menos se lo espero era hora de que el receso para el almuerzo de ellas terminara... también él tenia que regresar, tenia cosas pendientes en el trabajo.

Durante la charla había descubierto que ella trabajaba en el edificio de enfrente al café. Una empresa publicitaria reconocida en la ciudad, en numeradas ocasiones el mismo había trabajado por medio de ella... ¿cómo es que nunca antes la había visto?.

Entonces comprendió todo cuando conforme esta se fue desarrollando al descubrir que hacia mucho que trabajaba ahí, pero tenía apenas un año y medio de haber conseguido subir al puesto que disfrutaba en esos instantes. Era la supervisora del departamento de mercadotecnia.

Despidiéndose de manera amable de las dos salio del lugar, no sin antes quedar con Kagome que seria agradable volver a verse en otra ocasión. Ella había aceptado, parecía ser que contrario a lo que pensó en la cena, ella agradaba de él.

**-...-**

En cuanto lo vio salir del lugar Kagome suspiro aliviada.

"Solo quiero oírlo por tus labios" Agrego Sango sacándola de su trance.

"¿Disculpa?"

No solo no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amiga, si no además no lograba entender a que deseaba llegar con esa oración. Intentando comprenderla la miro largo y profundo a los ojos, comprendiendo a que se refería evito su mirada encontrándose a si misma de pronto colorada.

"Lo sabia ¿te gusta?"

"¡No!" Grito angustiada.

El solo hecho de pensar en aquello la ponía nerviosa, a ella no podía gustarle InuYasha de ninguna manera.

Al darse cuenta de lo ruda que había sido con su amiga se calmo y agrego tranquila.

"No puede gustarme Sango, estoy comprometida y él ciertamente esta casado con una hermosa mujer la cual se ve que es de familia rica como él, modales muy refinados y todo eso... no creo que a lado de ella me prefiriese a mi y no me mires de ese modo. Ambos sabemos que tengo un compromiso, además no soy la única que lo tiene... así que olvida lo que maquilas en tu mente"

Sango sonrió divertida.

"¿De que hablas, yo no estaba maquilando absolutamente nada"

"Olvídalo, no sucederá"

Y así debía ser... por mas que su mente le jugara chueco esas palabras tendría que grabárselas si era posible con golpes de acero. No sucedería.

InuYasha Sassa era un amigo por cortesía de ahora en adelante. Solo uno mas.


	3. Complicaciones maritales

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** Pues yo aqui con este nuevo capitulo... vaya, pues hasta ahora tengo escrito un capitulo mas asi que probablemente los demas capitulos tomen un poco mas de tiempo en ser publicados jaja, pero no se preocupen que ya inicie la redaccion, espero no me alcancen jajaja... bueno, pues MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus rr y ya saben que con gusto se los respondo.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_En la pequeña habitación apenas iluminada podía ver su rostro y sus ojos ambarinos taladrándola con fuerza al momento que entraba y salía de ella con una fuerza irreverente._

"_Mas... por favor, mas" pidió ella con la vos cortada y casi sin aliento._

_Como si aquella petición fuera mas que nada una orden sintió como el movimiento se acrecentó y sin avisar nada lo tomo con fuerza del cuello para besarle, su corazón latía con una fuerza impresionante al momento que sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y jadeaba exhausta. Poco después lo sintió explotar dentro de ella antes de abrazarla con fuerza._

"_Kagome, preciosa Kagome" susurraba a su oído dulcemente._

"Kagome¿estas bien?"

Aquellas palabras y aquella vos la hicieron reaccionar, no podía ser nadie mas que Kouga quien la llamaba espantado a esas horas de la noche mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza, abriendo sus ojos Kagome puso su mano en su frente para susurrar un casi inaudible 'bien' a su prometido.

"¿Estas segura, estabas sudando y jadeando mucho... ¿has tenido un mal sueño?" La preocupación era mas que evidente en la vos de él y ella apenada se sentó en la cama para dirigirse a él.

"Estoy bien Kouga, estoy bien... vamos a dormir. ¿Te parece?"

Él no dijo nada pero no se mostró muy convencido, apagando la lámpara de buró la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo quedando dormido casi al instante.

Kagome por su parte no lograba conciliar de nueva cuenta el sueño, estaba soñando algo que no debía con quien se había propuesto no ser mas que una amiga por cortesía y eso no estaba bien, tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos pronto de su cabeza o de lo contrario haría algo que no estaría nada bien, ella amaba Kouga... lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. ¿No era así?.

**-...-**

La realidad no podría ser menos cruel, mientras cenaban aquella noche en el comedor de su lujoso penth house InuYasha se reclamaba mentalmente estar casado con Kikyou y no haber esperado solo un poco mas a que la suerte le sonriera con Kagome, era de lo mas estúpido pensar que mientras ellos dos seguían con aquella lánguida conversación la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos probablemente estaba disfrutando de una buena noche de cama con su prometido.

"Entonces estábamos pensando que lo mejor seria cambiar de aires Inu, no se que pienses tu pero definitivamente yo no quiero mas eso. Me voy a cambiar de club, ese ya me tiene un poco hastiada"

Toda la conversaron que habían estado llevando en ese momento se trataba sobre alguna absurda pelea de mujeres ricas en el club al que Kikyou asistía desde pequeña. Pero sinceramente a él le daba igual si dejaba o no de ir a aquel lugar.

"InuYasha ¿me estas prestando atención?" reclamó molesta su esposa intentado encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho unos momento antes.

"Si, has lo que quieras... sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo" contesto él casi mecánicamente.

"Perfecto" contestó ella victoriosa "Mañana mismo comienzo a hacer los cambios necesarios, tu también te cambiaras de club ¿no es así?"

Él la miro un poco distraído y centro su mirada en los cristalinos ojos de ella, los cuales esperaban una lógica respuesta que le diera a ella la razón.

"No, no lo haré Kikyou" respondió sin dar mas explicaciones, ella lo miro dolida.

"InuYasha, no pensaras quedarte con esa gente... tienes que cambiarte también"

Aquella era una discusión que no llegaría a ninguna parte, él tenia algo decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

"Cariño, puedes cambiarte tu si lo deseas pero yo no pienso hacerlo, eh asistido a ese club desde pequeño y mis mejores amigos acuden a el, incluido Kouga con el cual necesito mantenerme en bastante contacto, no puedo cambiarme solo por que tengas el capricho" Y sin dejarla replicar siquiera agrego "Y no esta eso a discusión"

Sin decir nada Kikyou se levanto molesta de la mesa y lo dejo solo. Él no se sintió extraño a esa situación, era tan cotidiano que sucediera que a veces prefería tener cenas de negocios para no enfrentarlo.

Cuando termino de cenar y recogió las pocas cosas que tenían en la mesa; se dirigió a su habitación y la encontró totalmente a obscuras y suponiendo que Kikyou ya estaba dormida comenzó a desvestirse sin encender la luz, una vez en pijama se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Y casi lo lograba, lograba soñar con aquella mujer que deseaba ver una vez mas; aquella mujer que desearía ocupase el lugar de su esposa, por que justo en el instante de comenzar a divisar su rostro pudo sentir un par de manos frías y delicadas recorrer su torso.

"Mi amor, has despertado" agrego Kikyou sonriendo.

Él no emitió palabra alguna y ella tomando aquello como alguna respuesta positiva a sus caricias comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente.

Aquellas caricias no le hacían sentir nada diferente a lo que hubiese sentido alguna vez con ella, simplemente placer... placer y nada mas. Pero en esa ocasión aquello no lo satisfacía.

"Ahora no Kikyou" dijo intentando separarse de ella al sentirla atentar contra su pantalón.

"¿Por qué no InuYasha ¿hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?" Gritó ella mientras se separaba furiosa de él y encendía la luz al ponerse de pie.

"Por favor Kikyou, no es el momento de discutir acerca de esto" Acotó él aun recostado.

"¿Si no es ahora cuando, estoy harta de que cada que intento algo mas contigo no me dejes hacerlo. InuYasha, estamos casados ¿no es así?"

"Si, así es... al menos ante la ley así es"

"¿Entonces cual es el problema¿no te parezco lo suficiente hermosa como para que mantengamos contacto a como todas las parejas normales lo hacen?"

"No es eso, solamente que---"

"¡Que¿solamente que¿que?. Demonios InuYasha a este paso tendremos que divorciarnos y créeme que no quiero llegar a ese punto"

"¿Divorciarnos¡si es lo que quieres créeme que no tendré ninguna objeción en eso Kikyou!" Respondió furioso sentándose en la cama.

Cada vez que él deseaba descansar o no tenia ganas de algo mas intimo con ella le salía con ese mismo cuento del divorcio y francamente ya no lo soportaba.

"¡Estas insinuando que no quieres seguir casado conmigo ¿es eso¿o es que hay alguien mas?"

La mención de aquella cuestión lo dejo helado¿alguien mas?. ¡Por supuesto que había alguien mas!... solamente que no mantenía ninguna relación de algún tipo con esa persona. Pero si existía alguien mas.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió serio y recostándose correctamente en la cama.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto ella aun alterada, pero la respuesta de el la hizo sentir miserable.

"Pero nada Kikyou, pero nada. Ahora duérmete que mañana tenemos que madrugar"

"Si, como tu digas... querido esposo"

"El sarcasmo no funciona conmigo a estas horas de la noche. Que descanses"

Bufando cansada, se recostó de nueva cuenta y se empeño en dormir... pero en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era estar en otra parte y no con InuYasha. En otro lugar donde sabia seria bien recibida siempre.


	4. Confesiones especiales

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** Hola!... bien pues aqui yo trayendoles este nuevo capitulo de este fic, no tengo que decir nada mas que **GRACIAS** por sus R&R y pues espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ciao

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Aquella mañana Kikyou se levanto a primera hora y observo a InuYasha mientras dormía placidamente. Se preguntaba que había sucedido con ambos; con su matrimonio. No era ningún secreto que él no deseaba casarse a pesar del gran cariño que le profesaba a ella, pero cuando logro convencerle de aquello pensó que había ganado la batalla, que había ganado al gran InuYasha Sassa… pero a los pocos meses de casados se dio cuenta de que no había sido así.

"Tal vez jamás lo logres" musito en voz baja mientras se levantaba con cautela rumbo al baño, lista para iniciar un nuevo día y ya tenia pensado justo lo que haría en el.

**-…-**

"¿A que te refieres con 'volví a soñar con él'?" inquirió Sango. "¿Quieres decir que ya habías soñado con él antes?"

Una apenada Kagome la miro e inquirió nerviosa.

"Si Sango y esto comienza a preocuparme de sobremanera, realmente no me agrada todo esto. Simplemente no es correcto"

"¿Y que es lo correcto¿casarte con alguien que por lo visto no es quien te llena plenamente?" Después de decir eso se arrepintió.

"¡No¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Sango?. Tu sabes que no es así¡yo lo quiero, y no quiero perderlo. Tu sabes cuando luche por él antes y como hemos luchado juntos para llegar a esto, Kouga lo merece… ambos lo merecemos"

"Lo siento Kagome, no fue mi intención decir eso. Solo se me salio" Totalmente apenada se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya y te deje sola un rato. Y Kagome… piénsalo bien, tal vez después de todo él no sea el indicado para ti"

"El indicado" pronuncio Kagome pensativa mientras miraba a Sango salir de su oficina.

**-…-**

"Con su permiso Sr. Kouga"

Su pelirroja secretaria se acerco a él con cautela y le entrego una gran cantidad de cartas para revisar.

"Muchas gracias Ayame, te puedes retirar"

Sin siquiera responder la chica salio del lugar y dejo a Kouga a solas con los sobres, los tomo uno por uno hasta llegar a la carta que tanto había esperado, era una carta de Hakaku uno de sus grandes amigos de la universidad junto con Guinta para confirmarle su asistencia para la boda. Pero lo que lo lleno de un gozo pleno fue el saber que aceptaba de todo corazón ser uno de sus padrinos de boda.

Emocionado ante la noticia guardo la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se quedo pensando en aquello que lo había estado intrigando desde hacia unos días.

Su problema en cuestión se limitaba a Kagome. No entendía que era lo que sucedía últimamente con ella y eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera. Ya eran numerosas noches que la escuchaba jadear mientras dormía y no sabia si eran pesadillas o algo mas lo que rondaban sus sueños y ella no ayudaba mucho ya que si le preguntaban que sucedía ella solo contestaba que nada y aunque ella pensara que no, él se daba cuenta que una vez despertada tardaba en conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta.

"¿Qué tienes, te noto pensativo"

Por estar absorto en sus pensamientos no había notado el momento en que InuYasha había ingresado al lugar.

"Nada, solo pensaba en cosas"

"¿Todo bien con Kagome?" pregunto curioso InuYasha, Kouga abrió los ojos asombrado de la notable intuición de su amigo y antes de poder decir algo InuYasha agrego "Siento meterme en cosas que no me incumben pero no pude evitar preguntar. No te noto bien, sabes"

"No te preocupes. No es nada, son solo cosas mías"

"Bien, eso espero. Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar. Como el nuevo contrato¿Qué te parece si iniciamos?"

"Perfecto"

Dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento, seguramente todo estaba bien. Solo eran sus nervios de la cercanía de la boda. Solo eso, estaba seguro.

**-…-**

Durante las siguientes semanas todo mejoro. Kagome no volvió a saber nada de InuYasha y eso la calmo a grandes escalas.

Los sueños, al igual que aquel desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido y gracias a Kami también las preguntas de Kouga, que eran cada vez más insistentes y eso la alteraba.

"¿Vamos al club?"

Aquella mañana de Domingo no tenia nada planeado y pasar un dia a lado de Kouga era todo lo que anhelaba.

"¿Al club¿no prefieres quedarte aquí en casa conmigo?"

La mirada azul frente a ella se endureció un poco e inquieto acoto.

"Kagome, tarde o temprano tendrás que ir a allí y conocer a todas mis antiguas amistades, se que podrán ser un poco snob pero son buenas personas. ¿Vienes o te quedas?"

La determinación en la voz de él la hizo flaquear por un segundo y no muy convencida asintió.

"Bien, cámbiate por que jugaremos un poco de tenis"

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y fue directo a cambiarse.

Ese era el topo de Kouga que no toleraba, el Kouga que quería controlarla y que hacia lo que él quisiera. Estaba totalmente conciente de que tenia razón, no conocía a muchos de sus amigos además de InuYasha pero con conocerlo a él le había bastado para sentir que tal vez involucrarse en su mundo no le traería mucho bien.

"Lista, vamonos"

**-…-**

Aquella mañana InuYasha estaba totalmente animado. Había soñado aquella noche con Kagome y su mente realmente había volado alto, de no ser por que había despertado en su cama junto a su esposa habría podido jurar que había sido real.

"¿Listo para irnos?"

Kikyou apareció por la sala lista para salir rumbo al club, era Domingo y como era costumbre solían presentarse a ver a los amigos.

"Si, vamos"

InuYasha salio animado tomándola de la mano y pensó en silencio que su esposa era demasiado caprichosa y voluble; hacia solo unas semanas se estaba cambiando de club. Ese dia regresaba al club y estaba deseosa de ver a todas sus 'amigas'. Pero todo era cosa de mujeres, él estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando llegaron al club, se dirigieron directo a las canchas de tenis. Había quedado con Kouga un partido digno del mejor jugador y estaba conciente de que no habría mejor contrincante en el deporte para él que Kouga.

Al llegar a las canchas y verlo practicar sonrió al notar que su amigo no perdía la forma, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la persona que practicaba con él.

"Kagome"

"¿Qué dijiste cariño?" pregunto Kikyou algo distraída mientras saludaba a Kouga de lejos.

"Nada, creo que será mejor acercarse a saludarlos"

"Justo me leíste la mente"

Y su corazón latió a mil por hora en ese corto fragmento. Sobre todo cuando sintió un par de ojos verdes atravesándolo con la mirada. Sin duda había captado la mirada de Kagome; y sonrió satisfecho.


	5. El encuentro

**"Tarde" **

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** Wow, al fin capitulo 5... antes que nada disculpen la demora pero es que habia estado muy ocupada con la universidad y demas... ahorita ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo el cual promete hasta ahora situaciones intensas jajajaja... en todo caso, esto empieza a evolucionar por si solo y al paso que voy espero que en estas vacaciones que ya vienen sacar este fic y otros que tengo del repentino estancamiento en le cual entraron. Sin mas, agradezco todos sus rr... y pues aqui tienen este capitulo, ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Desde un principio de había dicho a si misma que era un total error inmiscuirse en la vida de Kouga y sus amigos, pero para ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en InuYasha y su forma de jugar Tenis.

Y es que si Kouga se veía totalmente hermoso jugando tenis no encontraba la forma de explicar de cuantas maneras la forma de jugar tenis de InuYasha le era sexy.

Iniciando por su forma de acomodarse en defensa hasta la forma de golpear con fuerza la bola y sobre todo esos saques tan… no otra vez, debía dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas cada que lo tenia cerca o pensaba en él y sacudió su cabeza intentando mantener la compostura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Kikyou era una mujer bastante callada y a decir verdad no habían platicado mucho desde que se habían saludado hacia una hora e InuYasha y Kouga iniciaron su partida.

"Si, gracias"

Se sentía un poco apenada por encontrarse a lado de la esposa del hombre con el cual había estado fantaseando segundos antes, pero para su tranquilidad Kikyou se puso de pie y se excuso para irse a charlar con unas amigas.

Aburrida miró a su alrededor y corroboro una vez mas que el hecho de que ella era tan externa a todo ese mundo; preferiría encontrarse en casa viendo una película o simplemente disfrutar de la cercanía de Kouga que estarse en ese lugar viendo como jugaba Tenis y aunque eso implicara para su subconsciente una manera de a ver a InuYasha… preferiría eso mil veces que verse atrapada por las sensaciones que ese hombre comenzaba a causar en ella.

"¿Qué tiene Kagome?" pregunto InuYasha a Kouga mientras defendía su área de un saque de Kouga.

"Esta de mal humor por que la hice venir. Ella quería quedarse en casa a disfrutar de un fin de semana juntos, pero la verdad creo que si se va a casar conmigo es hora de que comience a meterse en un poco mas en mi mundo"

InuYasha la observo una vez mas en lo que iba del día y pasando de largo lo que Kouga decía inquirió.

"Yo mas bien creo que esta aburrida por que en vez de prestarle atención a ella estas jugando conmigo"

"No lo creo InuYasha" contestó Kouga pegando con fuerza a la pelota "A veces es un poco caprichosa y la verdad creo que hay que ponerle un alto"

InuYasha negó con la cabeza al momento en que mentalmente reprendía a su amigo, era mas que obvio que para Kagome no era tan importante irse con los amigos de su novio un fin de semana en el cual podrían compartir juntos y partiendo del hecho de que ambos trabajando ese tipo de cosas debían ser para ella un aliciente de que la relación iba bien.

Al menos, ese era el punto de vista que InuYasha tenia acerca de ese tema en especifico, de no se por que él y Kikyou no llevaban lo que podría llamarse una relación estable él bien podría en esos momentos estar prefiriendo quedarse en casa y disfrutar de su esposa. Pero él bien sabia que no era así y por eso mismo se encontraba en el club.

"Tal vez, pero deberías considerar darle también a ella un tiempo… no te la vayan a robar" Inquirió a modo de burla mientras anotaba un tanto.

Kouga la miro de reojo mientras tomaba furioso la pelota. Su Kagome bien podía ser caprichosa, pero InuYasha tenia razón debía darle mas tiempo… tal vez ella solo quería pasar tiempo con él para aprovechar el que tenían, después de todo solo se veían en las noches y a veces estaban tan cansados que solo les daba tiempo para darse las buenas noches. Él no quería que nadie más ocupara su lugar en el corazón de Kagome.

"Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente del juego. ¿No crees?" Acotó InuYasha limpiando el sudor de su frente con una toalla y tomando del suelo su botella de agua.

"Si, creo que tienes razón" contestó Kouga tragando con dificultad la saliva de su garganta del solo pensar que Kagome podría considerar estar con alguien mas que no fuera él.

Poco después ambos se encontraban frente a frente con una aburrida Kagome.

"¿Han terminado?"

InuYasha la miro divertido, el tono de voz que ella usaba en ese momento manifestaba totalmente su poca simpatía hacia el lugar. Por su parte Kouga respondió con lo que se podría llamar un gruñido de desacuerdo ante la pregunta de ella y un tanto apenada por la actitud que estaba mostrando Kouga decidió charlar un poco con InuYasha.

"Veo que practicas mucho deporte InuYasha… definitivamente eres buen rival para Kouga"

"No soy tan buen jugador, en realidad solo durante la preparatoria… ahora es mas un hobbie"

El hecho de que ella le prestase atención hacia que su corazón se acelerara de manera desenfrenada y para cortar un poco el hielo se dirigió a Kouga.

"Aunque Kouga siempre solía patear mi trasero en la cancha, los profesores decían que mi técnica era mejor… ¿verdad?"

"Si y la verdad tu técnica es muy buena… nunca entendí como es que te ganaba"

Guiñando un ojo a Kagome sin que Kouga lo notara InuYasha respondió sin hablar que él siempre lo dejaba ganar y una risa nerviosa escapo de los labios de Kagome. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kouga, pero justo al momento de decir algo apareció Kikyou conmocionada.

"InuYasha¡Vámonos!"

Todos la miraron sin pestañear por un segundo y después un tanto sonrojada agrego acercándose a él.

"No quiero pasar ni un minuto mas aquí, otra vez esas… ¡argh!"

InuYasha bufo molesto ante la actitud que mostraba Kikyou y se disculpo amablemente.

"Kouga, Kagome… tendrán que excusarnos pero tenemos que irnos. Espero que no sea ningún inconveniente"

"No es ninguno, que tenga buen fin de semana" Contesto sin pensarlo dos veces Kouga mientras se despedía con rapidez de Kikyou.

Por su parte Kagome se encontraba un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de InuYasha muy cerca de su oído la alarmo.

"Espero poder verte pronto" Y depositando un beso de despedida en su mejilla se fue sin decir mas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Kouga acercándose a ella con cautela.

"Si, creo que me ha dado demasiado el sol. ¿Nos vamos?" Sonrió nerviosa para Kouga, aquel rose con InuYasha le había bastado para hacerla sentir cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y no sentía que saliera aquel efecto de su cuerpo.

"Seria lo mas conveniente"

Sin decir más los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida del club.

**-…-**

"¿Todo listo cariño?"

Kouga se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo por la cintura mientras ella asentía un poco nerviosa. Era el cumpleaños de Kouga y habían organizado una parrillada en la alberca del club. Finalmente conocería a todos sus amigos.

"Si, solo falta que llegue todos tus amigos"

Después de un pequeño silencio por parte de los dos Kagome miro a Kouga directo y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

"No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. Les caerás de maravilla"

Kagome no atino a responder por que en ese momento oyó la voz de InuYasha llamando a Kouga desde no mucha distancia. Tomo una bocanada de aire y pidió a Kami la fuerza suficiente para sobrellevar aquel día.


	6. Un cumpleaños especial

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

**A/N:** ¿Cómo están?. Espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla, en fin pues aquí yo trayéndoles este nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado… no tengo mucho que decir, solo que quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todos sus rr's y pedirles también una gran disculpa por la tardanza. Estoy ya trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y espero poder dárselos pronto. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La parrillada estaba transcurriendo de manera excepcional y todos los amigos de Kouga habían sido muy agradables de ella. Tal vez solo había estado alucinando todo ese tiempo y no haría mal llevarse con ellos, había sido tan tonta; también había estado un poco incomoda después de capturar en mas de una ocasión a InuYasha mirándole de manera fija. Intentaba ignorar su mirada insinuante y su sonrisa arrolladora pero era casi imposible, a momentos se encontraba a si misma devolviendo las miradas.

"¿Aburrida?"

Ayame, la asistente de Kouga también se encontraba ahí. Para Kagome era una gran fortuna saber que al menos no era la única con _"menos estatus social"_ en el lugar. Además, Ayame era muy agradable.

"Un poco¿tu?"

"Uhm ya estoy algo acostumbrada a estas fiestas. Antes de hoy era yo quien acompañaba al Sr. Kouga. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin mi, ya sabes… el trabajo de los asistentes personales nunca termina"

Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino tinto y la miró inquisitoriamente.

"Su esposa lo engaña, sabes"

Kagome la miró sorprendida mientras sonreía nerviosa¿de quien hablaba?

"¿De quien hablas?"

"De InuYasha… es decir, el Sr. Sassa. Supe que ya te lo presentaron y no se, quería hablar contigo de algo. Se que es un poco indiscreto de mi parte pero esto lo eh descubierto por mi misma. Ya la eh visto en varias ocasiones de la mano de su chofer o en lugares donde no iría ni de broma con el Sr. Sassa. Que mal que un bombón como el sea engañado tan cruelmente¿no crees?"

Rió ante su comentario. Si, InuYasha era un bombón. Pero basándose en las miradas que le daba, a Kagome no le sonaba del todo un santo.

Miró sus manos y se detuvo de manera escrutadora en su anillo de compromiso. ¿Sucedería lo mismo entre Kouga y ella?. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esa clase de pensamientos de ella. No, jamás sucedería.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, Ayame. Sabes, aun no conozco del todo el lugar. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?"

Ella le miro dubitativa antes de caminar con ella rumbo a las canchas de tenis. Su conversación no fue nada fuera de lo común, cosas triviales y muy amena. Kagome estaba segura que al menos podría encontrar una buena amiga en ella. De pronto el celular de Ayame sonó y miro a Kagome con los ojos como platos.

"Kag, lo siento pero me llego un mensaje del Sr. Kouga. Tengo que ir de inmediato a las oficinas. ¿No hay problema?"

"No te preocupes, dile a Kouga que fui a recorrer el lugar, que regreso en un rato"

"Esta bien"

Ella miró a Ayame desaparecer por la dirección contraria a la que iban y decidió continuar con su recorrido. Cada segundo que pasaba le hacia cerciorarse mas y mas de que aquel lugar era hermoso; de pronto llego hasta el área de albercas y decidió meter un momento sus pies en el agua.

Una vez ahí con sus pies revoloteando el agua de una de las piscinas Kagome decidió remontarse a los ojos ámbar que había estado evitando. ¿Por qué la afectaba de aquella manera el saberse vista por él?. Eso la inquietaba y la hacia sentir insegura sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y eso no le gustaba.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

La voz de InuYasha de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos y saco de prisa sus pies un tanto atemorizada.

"¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en la reunión con tu esposa y los demás"

No quería sonar muy interesada en él pero después de decir aquello se dio cuenta de que así sonaba y se reprimió mentalmente. Camino en un intento por alejarse de él, pero fue seguida muy de cerca por InuYasha.

"Te vi venir con Ayame y después ella regreso sola. Solo pensé que necesitarías un poco de compañía"

"Pues no la necesito, gracias. Ahora si me disculpas iré a seguir viendo el lugar"

Siguió caminando en la dirección a la que iba pero de pronto una risa ahogada escapo de los labios de él. ¿A que se debía aquella risa, se detuvo en seco.

"Lo siento, pero es que suenas algo tonta diciendo eso. Sabes mejor que yo que no deseas que me marche. ¿Por qué actúas así Kagome?"

Así de espaldas a él podía sentir su mirada escrutándola y eso la inquietaba. ¿Debía voltearse y enfrentarle o tan solo seguir su camino?

"Por lo menos mírame en vez de quedarte ahí parada"

Al mirarle y hacer contacto con sus ojos ámbar sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres InuYasha?"

Él comenzó a acercarse de manera muy peligrosa a ella y entonces lo entendió. Él le deseaba tanto como ella a él. Pero eso no era correcto y jamás debía suceder, ni sudecería.

"¿Quieres saber que quiero Kag?"

Aquella manera tan seductora de llamarle le hizo sentir una vez más aquella electricidad y se estremeció de pies a cabeza y negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía tres pasos.

"Detente antes de que hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte después"

Cerro sus ojos esperando que al volverlos abrir él hubiese desaparecido, pero al mirar de nueva cuenta se exalto a notarlo cerca, muy cerca de ella. Y miró como poco a poco el rostro de él se acercaba de manera furtiva al de ella hasta rozar sus labios.

"No, espera"

Ella sabia que aquello debía detenerse en ese mismo momento o de lo contrario no se detendría, pero InuYasha haciendo caso omiso a aquellas palabras por parte de Kagome, la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la acerco a él.

Poco después sus labios se encontraban una vez mas unidos y Kagome no pudo luchar mas contra aquel estremecimiento que él le hacia sentir… aquel beso era tan demandante y pasional que se encontró a si misma respondiendo de la misma manera. Al separase se miraron a los ojos profundamente y ella miro nerviosa en todas direcciones, intentando descubrir si alguien les había visto.

"No te preocupes que nadie nos vio"

Suspiro aliviada y después de darle una ultima mirada a InuYasha recobro el camino hacia la fiesta. Desprevenida sintió de pronto el agarre de él en su brazo, estaba por quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que él la dirigía hacia el cuarto que se encontraba a un lado de las albercas y asustada intento separarse; pero él era mas fuerte que ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba encerrada con él.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto ella nerviosa mientras sentía el aliento de él cerca de su cuello.

"Shh... no digas nada. Solo siente Kagome, siente lo que yo siento"

Sin darle tiempo a más demando sus labios en un beso aun más ansioso que el anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar bien. Aquello no era correcto, pero se sentía tan bien.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella mirara ansiosa la puerta mientras sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos y sus manos recorrer cada palmo de su piel; estaba aterrada de que pudiesen ser descubiertos. Deseaba querer parar en ese instante pero era inevitable… sus manos la hacían arder.

"Esto no es correcto InuYasha, deberíamos parar" Musito entre beso y beso.

"¿Por qué Kag¿acaso no te gusta?... dime que no te gusta y parare"

Las manos de él se aventuraron a los muslos de ella y trazaron su camino hacia el centro de ella, un gemido reprimido se escapo de sus labios e intento mantener la cordura, nunca antes alguien la había hecho sentir así. ¿Cómo decirle que parase si sabia que no quería parar?.

"Lo sabia pequeña, no quieres parar"

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarla con impaciencia mientras seguía jugando con ella, Kagome no sabia que hacer para detenerse, seguramente Kouga estaría ya preguntando por ella y seria demasiado sospechoso que tanto InuYasha como ella aparecieran de pronto juntos. Juntando todas sus fuerzas tomo una mano de él y con dificultad articulo las palabras.

"Por favor, ahora no… no quiero hacerlo, es demasiado arriesgado"

No sentía que hubiese una concordancia entre lo que pensaba, decía y hacia por que sus pensamientos le decían que era incorrecto y no debía suceder, sus palabras denotaban buscar otro momento y sus acciones que no quería que parase. Pero tenia que ser prudente y por el bien de los dos detener todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Por qué Kagome?"

Ella no contesto nada y separándose bruscamente de él acomodo su falda y demás en el lugar correcto antes de salir de su escondite.

InuYasha se encontró de pronto solo con la penumbra y sus pensamientos. Había tenido el placer exquisito de probar sus labios y comprobar que eran todo lo que se imaginaba y mas, su piel era tersa… exquisita al tacto y su voz susurrando cosas era la cosa más excitante que jamás hubiese escuchado.

No sabia de que manera ordenarse, pero encontraría la manera de que todo estuviese de manera de que tuviese el camino libre hacia ella… Kagome Higurashi no se casaría con Kouga y él… él tendría que deshacerse de Kikyou. Solo tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.


	7. Ideas interesantes

**"Tarde" **

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

No sabia como es que había logrado sobrevivir a esas semanas sin gritarle a Kouga arrepentida todo lo que había sucedido, pero era verdad que el remordimiento estaba latente en su conciencia y a la vez se sentía cobarde para mencionarle lo sucedido.

No podía pararse frente a el para decirle que su mejor amigo, el cual le parecía el hombre mas intrigante y sensual del universo la había llevado hasta una pequeña habitación apenas iluminada y la había besado hasta el punto de casi tomarla. Simplemente no podía, pero aquella carga en su conciencia la estaba matando.

"Deberías decirle o simplemente ir tras InuYasha para terminar lo que iniciaron"

Lo peor de todo era que Sango no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo con sus comentarios. Desde que le había contado lo acontecido no había dejado de decirle que dejase de actuar como una tonta y finalmente se decidiera a aceptar que se sentía total y completamente perdida por InuYasha y que Kouga solo era una buena compañía y que debía romper con ese compromiso antes de casarse y arruinar la vida de ambos.

"Por favor Sango, no ahora… estoy intentando sacar esto de mi mente. Estoy a punto de pararme frente a una iglesia y confesarme"

"Probablemente si le cuentas eso a un padre te dirá lo mismo que yo… si no lo amas no te cases con él. Estas a tiempo de salvarte, de salvarse ambos de una terrible pesadilla donde tu solo podrás pensar en InuYasha cada vez que Kouga te tome. Además, no creo que las cosas entre InuYasha y su esposa vayan muy bien considerando que te contaron que ella lo engaña"

Kagome carraspeo molesta, nunca debió contarle a Sango también ese pequeño detalle que Ayame le había contado en confianza.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras. Solo que si yo fuera tu estaría en este momento creando el discurso perfecto para deshacerme de Kouga y pensando en como ayudar a InuYasha para deshacerse de su esposa para quedármelo. Me tengo que ir, tu piensa en eso y después me cuentas tu decisión… deja de pensar en lo que los demás sienten y por primera vez piensa en ti"

Sango se fue tan rápido a como había llegado y Kagome recostó su pecho sobre el escritorio, se sentía mal por dentro ante lo sucedido. Pero no podía evitar sentir aquel ardor en su cuerpo al recordar la manera en que las manos de InuYasha la hicieron arder de deseo, sabia que si ella no se hubiese separado de él con seguridad se habría entregado sin reservas a InuYasha.

¿Cómo se sentiría hacer el amor con él?. Su cuerpo tembló ante aquellos pensamientos y carraspeando a como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa o molesta retomo su trabajo.

**-…-**

InuYasha miraba el ventanal como si su vida se fuera en ello. Era tan inusual verlo de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que desde aquel día en la alberca no había podido dejar de pensar en Kagome y sus besos. ¿Por qué tenia todo que ser tan difícil y complicado?.

Aun estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible por lograr su objetivo pero días después de su decisión aun no estaba del todo seguro de cómo llegar al punto que quería ni tampoco de cómo hacerlo sin herir a Kouga en el trayecto. Cuando el sonido del comunicador con su secretaria sonó, regreso a la realidad y contesto neutral.

"¿Sucede algo Rin?"

"No sabría decirle Señor, la Señorita Akatsuka viene a traerle unos documentos por parte del Señor Tsukade"

"Hágala pasar"

Cuando InuYasha centro su mirada en los resplandecientes ojos de la secretaria de Kouga supo que tenia la forma de lograr su objetivo sin demasiadas dificultades. ¿Cómo era posible que pasase aquella chica desapercibida ante los ojos de su amigo?.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Antes que cualquier cosa** MIL DISCULPAS** por tardar tanto en publicar esta historia, puf... pero habia pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de este año que la verdad mi musa nada mas no tenia nada de inspiracion y ahora que estoy de vacaciones estyo aprovechando para escribir algo (despues de pensar que no podria, pero gracias a la existencia del internet mi hermana pudo enviarme todos mis fics a mi mail... como podran notar me encuentro de viaje) en todo caso... queria suicidarme a mi misma hoy que abri el documento para ponerme las pilas, por que descubri que tenia este capitulo completo y no lo habia publicado; eso si que es ser un poco distraida. En todo caso, ya estyo trabajando en el que sigue... asi que si Dios quiere pronto nuevo capi. Por lo pronto si no publico antes de que termine el año solo me queda desearles una **¡¡¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!.** Ciao.


	8. Confusión

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

¡DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_Confusión_

Había notado algo diferente aquella semana en Kouga y aun no sabía que era. Eso la inquietaba por que aunque no quisiese admitirlo, tenía miedo de que InuYasha hubiese hablado con él y le hubiese contado algo sobre lo que había sucedido. Suspiro intranquila, aquel día se cumplían dos semanas desde lo sucedido con InuYasha y aun lo sentía como si hubiese sido hacia solo unas horas atrás.

"¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?"

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras escucho el comunicador sonar y atendió sin pensarlo.

"¿Señorita Higurashi?"

"Si, dime Ema"

"La busca el Señor Sassa. ¿Lo hago pasar?"

La solo mención de su nombre cortaba su respiración y pensando que lo mejor seria hablar con él y aclarar las cosas dejo dicho que lo hiciera pasar y que si alguien llamaba o venia a buscarla dijese que se encontraba en junta. Poco después la puerta se abrió y delante de ella se encontraba InuYasha en un elegante traje negro; se mordió la lengua para no tener que morderse los labios al mirarlo con detenimiento y corroborar una vez mas lo apuesto que era.

"¿Cómo estas Kagome?"

La repentina pregunta la hizo recordar lo que hacia no mucho pensaba y entornando los ojos rodeo el escritorio para encontrarse frente a él.

"¿Cómo estoy?, bien pues la verdad no muy bien. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Kouga?, últimamente actúa muy raro y no me gusta para nada"

Kagome miro a InuYasha dejar escapar una breve risa y eso la hizo enfurecer más. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?.

"InuYasha no me causa risa, dime la verdad. ¿Le dijiste algo a Kouga?"

Estando tan centrada en su furia no noto el momento en que este se acerco peligrosamente a ella y tomándola con fuerza de la cintura la acerco hasta tocar directamente sus caderas y reprimió un grito de asombro ante esta actitud por parte de él. ¿A que estaba jugando y por que ella no dejaba de hacerse tontas preguntas sin externarlas?.

"Tranquila, yo no le eh dicho nada a Kouga así que no quieras echarme la culpa de su 'extraño' comportamiento pequeña"

"¿Entonces por que estas aquí?"

La pregunta había salido de manera tan repentina de sus labios que confundida busco la mirada de su compañero y en esta encontró decisión, pasión... era una mirada tan fuerte que la hizo perder el aire en sus pulmones por un segundo y sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente al compás con su respiración.

"Por ti pequeña, todo esto es por ti"

_Ruego el tiempo, aquel momento en que mi mundo_

_Se paraba entre tus labios_

_Solo para revivir, derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros_

_Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre;_

_Pues no tengo nada que perder_

El tono de su voz fue ronco y le había erizado el bello de su nuca; así que en cuanto los labios de él se posaron demandantes sobre los suyos propios no pudo reprimir el deseo que la actitud de InuYasha le hacia sentir, no le importo si era correcto o no y se dejo llevar por el vaivén de sensaciones que aquel cuerpo le proporcionaba. Era tan profusa la sensación que de poco en poco su cuerpo reacciono y sus cuerpos se juntaron casi hasta fundirse en uno solo.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos de hiel_

Mientras sentía una vez mas las manos calidas de InuYasha explorarla sin reparamientos sentía que algo se encendía dentro de ella y le quemaba hasta el punto de sentir que si no hacia algo para apagarlo pronto se consumiría. Poco a poco sus manos también comenzaron a explorar el masculino cuerpo de InuYasha, desde sus fuertes y anchos hombros hasta su pecho fuerte y masculino y su olor; su olor estaba por todas partes asfixiándola y haciéndola desear cada vez mas. Ahogo un gemido mientras lo sentía besar su cuello y adentrar su mano hacia su blusa… y entonces se detuvo súbitamente.

"Dime que lo deseas Kag, dime que lo deseas tanto como yo"

Observó detenidamente aquellos ojos ámbar, estaban tan obscuros que parecían negros y sabia que eso era producto de todas las sensaciones que ella misma estaba experimentando y tomándolo por sorpresa lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarlo con frenesí.

"Si InuYasha, lo deseo tanto como tu"

_Solo para revivir, derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros_

_Tengo ganas de ser aire, y me respires para siempre;_

_Pues no tengo nada que perder_

Sin contestar siquiera a lo que Kagome había dicho InuYasha se dejo llevar y la tomo con fuerza de la cintura hasta dirigirla al escritorio de esta.

Escucharla decir que también lo deseaba inflaba su pecho y le hacia sentir que después de todo no solo él se sentía afectado, que posiblemente ella también había soñado alguna vez con él, con conocerlo… y probablemente también pronto podría estar con ella.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_En un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñé_

Después las palabras no habían sido necesarias, así que después de despojarse de sus ropas y acariciarse con pasión, lograron lo que sus cuerpos y almas deseaban con ansias. Unirse hasta lograr ser uno solo, hasta alcanzar la total satisfacción.

Y mientras se besaban una vez mas al termino de aquel episodio InuYasha se dio cuenta de que aquello que sentía por Kagome no solo era pasión, era algo mas y quería poder decírselo, decirle que la amaba, que la amaba aun antes de conocerla pero sabia que era arriesgado así que lo único que hizo fue intentar demostrárselo por medio de su cuerpo, por medio de todas y cada una de las caricias que le daba, por medio de sus besos.

_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez más…_

_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez más…_

_Te soñé, te soñé, te soñé una vez más…_

Kouga miraba inquieto hacia el paisaje que daba su oficina recordando el episodio que hacia casi dos semanas lo traía vuelto loco.

_Se encontraba con InuYasha trabajando en unos informes y mientras terminaban de dejar listos unos contratos conversaban sobre cosas irreverentes. Cuando de pronto, había irrumpido su asistente en el despacho sin tocar previamente._

"_¿Sr. Tsukade?"_

_En la puerta se encontraba Ayame con un rostro apenado. La miro con molestia y después dirigió su mirada a los reportes._

"_¿Qué sucede Ayame?, dije claramente que no nos molestaran"_

"_Lo siento Sr. Tsukade pero es que tiene una llamada importante en la línea y por mas que intente que el Sr. Menomaru desistiera no lo logre"_

"_Bien, pásame la llamada a la línea"_

_Justo cuando su asistente desapareciera de su vista y terminase aquella llamada tan insistente por parte de Menomaru, InuYasha le miro con una mirada traviesa y la sonrisa que tanto conocía._

"_¿Y ahora por que esa cara?"_

"_¿Acaso tiene algo mi cara Kouga?. Que yo sepa siempre ha tenido este aspecto"_

"_Si claro"_

"_Tranquilo no es nada. Solo pensaba, ¿Ayame tiene novio?"_

_Al principio el comentario por parte de InuYasha había sonado fuera de lugar pero después recordó que hacia unos momentos Ayame su asistente había entrado en la oficina con sus alegres ojos verdes y sonrisa sincera. Que el supiera Ayame era soltera y de alguna manera solo vivía para complacerle a él._

"_No que yo sepa, si tiene eso demuestra su nivel de efectividad. Es difícil encontrar asistentes así"_

"_¿Así como?"_

"_Si, tu sabes… dispuestas a trabajar, con horario disponible, efectivas. Todo eso"_

"_Ahh pensé que te referías a la cláusula donde especificas que deben estar enamoradas de ti"_

"_No se de que hablas InuYasha"_

Al principio aquellas palabras por parte de InuYasha habían sonado tontas e irrelevantes. Pero lo cierto era que a medida que lo pensaba más y mas pequeños detalles en la actitud de Ayame le hacían pensar que lo que había insinuado su amigo podría ser cierto. También comenzaba a ser conciente de que estaba dejando de verle como tan solo Ayame su asistente y comenzaba a notar cosas que nunca antes había notado en ella.

Sus ojos, su boca, el sonido de su voz… y sabia que eso no traería nada bueno. En realidad, no estaba trayendo nada bueno para él. Su boda con Kagome la veía tan lejos y cerca de la vez pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a temer por que la misma no se realizara jamás... y el lucharía férreamente contra el mismísimo Dios para que esa boda se llevase a cabo.

**Zoé - Soñe**

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos!, ha sido una larga jornada hasta lograr sacar finalmente este capitulo del fic pero finalmente lo hemos hecho. A todos, siento la demora y espero que sea de su agrado... asi mismo, les prometo que seguire trabajando por terminar esta historia. Espero sus comentarios. Ciao


	9. Miedo al Nuevo Sentir

"**Tarde"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Cuando InuYasha tenía una vida creada, entra en su vida la persona con la cual siempre soñó y creyó jamás encontraría. Y así todo lo que construyó con el tiempo toma un rumbo inesperado y tan peligroso... como la traición.

¡DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_Miedo al Nuevo Sentir_

Kikyo abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba: una habitación de hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto?. Realmente no lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que el cuerpo a su lado no era el de su esposo, era el de la persona que desde hacia mucho se encontraba junto a ella en esos momentos de soledad y necesidad. Se encontraba la persona que la escuchaba y hacia reír cuando la tristeza empañaba sus ojos… junto a ella se encontraba su chofer, la persona con la cual jamás podría estar.

"¿Te encuentras bien Kikyo?"

"Si Naraku, estoy bien"

"¿Esta segura?, te noto un poco preocupada"

"Es solo que ya es tarde. Deberíamos volver a casa antes de que InuYasha llegue"

"¿Es estrictamente necesario que regresemos a ese lugar?... sabes que te amo Kikyo, solo déjalo. Te prometo que te haré feliz"

"No puedo dejarlo Naraku, ya te lo eh dicho"

"¿Por qué no puedes?. Es un infeliz. Jamás esta contigo, te menosprecia, te hace llorar… sabes que no eres feliz con él. ¿Por qué te empeñas en continuar con él?, tu sabes que él mismo te ha pedido el divorcio"

"Sabes que no me gusta hablar respecto a ese tema. Tengo mis propios motivos para no dejar a InuYasha aun si no me hace feliz. Lo siento Naraku"

Y sin decir mas Kikyo se puso de pie y tomo todas sus ropas para arreglarse con rapidez.

**-...-**

InuYasha observo a su amigo con detenimiento y se percato de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con él. ¿Podría ser posible que su plan estuviese dando resultados?. No, no podía ser así; lo conocía demasiado bien, su amigo jamás engañaría a Kagome… ¿o tal vez si?.

"¿Sucede algo?"

InuYasha salio de sus pensamientos un momento y sonrió amablemente a Kouga.

"Nada es solo que te noto un tanto inquieto, ¿sucede algo con Kagome?"

"No… si, es decir… no se"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¿ha pasado algo?"

"Veras… yo… nada olvídalo. Estoy bien"

"Esta bien Kouga pero recuerda que si necesitas alguien que te escuche. Aquí estoy"

"Si, gracias InuYasha. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo siguen las cosas con Kikyo? ¿ya ha accedido al divorcio? "

"No lo hará tan fácilmente Kouga. Eh insistido mucho y no se que tiene esa mujer que no quiere deshacerse de mi. No te voy a mentir al decirte que solo le tengo mucho cariño y que no la amo. Fue un verdadero error casarme con ella sin realmente amarla y estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella por eso te aconsejo que antes de casarte con Kagome ambos estén realmente seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro si no la relación estará destinada al fracaso"

"Gracias, pero creo que ese no será nuestro caso"

Pero por dentro Kouga sintió una leve punzada de remordimiento al decir esas palabras. Por que lo cierto era que comenzaba a dudar de todo lo que sentía por Kagome y todo era gracias a su asistente personal. Aun podía recordar ese último encuentro entre ambos que le hizo seguir dudando de si mismo.

"_Sr. Tsukade, ¿me ha llamado?"_

_Aquel día en particular Kouga estaba muy inquieto y deseaba indagar un poco respecto a Ayame para saber si lo que le estaba sucediendo era meramente cosa temporal y causada por la falta de sexo que había estado teniendo en las ultimas semanas con Kagome._

"_Ayame, llámame por mi nombre hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte y no será de jefe a subordinado sino como dos personas normales"_

"_Pero Sr. Tsukade, no es correcto que--"_

"_Solo llámame Kouga en esta ocasión"_

"_Si, K-Kouga, ¿qué es lo que deseabas preguntarme?"_

"_Veras Ayame, llevas muchos años a mi servicio y realmente nunca me eh preocupado por ti en otro sentido que no fuese la realización de todo lo que te pedía. Pero en esta ocasión me gustaría saber que es lo que haces cuando tienes tiempo libre"_

"_¿Tiempo libre?, sabes que yo vivo para mi trabajo… es raro que tenga ratos libres pero cuando los tengo suelo frecuentar las plazas comerciales cercanas a mi domicilio y me gusta mucho ir a las librerías en busca de algún libro interesante que pueda leer e ir al cine"_

_Después de escuchar ese relato de Ayame, Kouga se percato de que realmente esta chica no tenia a alguien especial en su vida. ¿Por qué?. Si bien tenía razón InuYasha era realmente hermosa._

"_¿No hay nadie importante en tu vida Ayame?"_

"_¿Importante?, ¿importante como que?"_

"_Tu sabes… un novio o quizás un esposo"_

_La mención de esa sentencia causo que Ayame repentinamente se sonrojara y despegara la mirada de Kouga y entonces él se aventuro a hacer una pregunta mas antes de liberar a su asistente._

"_¿Vives sola Ayame?"_

"_Si Kouga, vivo sola por que existe alguien muy importante en mi vida pero simplemente no puede haber algo entre nosotros por que esa persona no me ve como quisiera que me vea y se que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo"_

_Y después de un breve silencio Ayame agrego._

"_Bueno… creo que me eh extendido mucho, ¿verdad?"_

"_No te preocupes Ayame, ya te puedes ir"_

"_Si Kouga… quiero decir. Sr. Tsukade"_

_A partir de ese momento. Kouga supo que jamás volvería a verla de la misma manera. Ayame era una mujer. Una mujer de carne y hueso._

**-…-**

"Ya le has dicho a Kouga?"

"¿Le eh dicho que Sango?"

Kagome y Sango estaban tomando su almuerzo en el lugar de siempre mientras charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Hasta que tomaron el tema de InuYasha.

"Decirle que te has acostado con InuYasha y que no lo amas entonces no te puedes casar con él"

"No haré eso Sango, estas mal. Si me acosté con InuYasha pero eso no significa que no quiera a Kouga"

"¿Estas segura?, dime: ¿como te sientes últimamente cuando estas a su alrededor?"

"¿Para que quieres saber eso?"

"¿Te dan repentinas ganas de comértelo a besos?"

"Sango detén esta tontería"

"No, ¿verdad?. Apuesto a que tienen mas de una semana sin sexo"

"¡El sexo no lo es todo en una relación de pareja!"

"Justo en el clavo. Kag, soy tu mejor amiga y te lo digo en serio… detén esta farsa antes de que sea demasiado tarde y apúrate a comer que es hora de volver al trabajo"

Y en ese mismo instante mientras Kagome observaba a Sango tomar sus cosas y salir precipitadamente del restaurante lo supo. Su amiga tenia razón y debía de hacer algo… ¿pero que?. Mientras terminaba de degustar su platillo, su teléfono celular sonó y contesto la llamada.

"Bueno, ¿con quien hablo?"

"Kagome, soy yo. InuYasha"

"¿InuYasha?, ¿cómo has conseguido mi numero?"

"Tengo mis contactos. Kagome, necesito verte con urgencia, ¿qué harás esta noche?"

Kagome se puso de pie y comenzó a hacerse camino hacia su edificio mientras hablaba con InuYasha.

"Cómo que: ¿qué haré esta noche?. Ir a casa por supuesto"

"¿Habrá algún problema si le dices a Kouga que tienes una importante reunión de trabajo y que llegaras mas tarde de lo normal?"

"No puedo hacer eso, Kouga seguramente se enfadara. Lo siento InuYasha"

"Por favor Kagome, realmente necesito hablar contigo"

Después de pensarlo un segundo mas, recapacito. Ella también necesitaba hablar con él, tal vez de esa manera podría resolver lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de contestar.

"Esta bien, ¿dónde te veo?"

"¿Tienes auto?"

"No, siempre me traslado en taxi"

"Bien, entonces te veo en tu trabajo. Yo paso por ti"

Y poco después, escucho el tono de llamada perdida… ¿qué sucedería a partir de ahora?. No lo sabía pero tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

**-…-**

"Naraku, quiero que hagas algo por mi"

Naraku observo detenidamente a Kikyo y se pregunto que era aquello que necesitaba ella de manera tan repentina.

"Dime que sucedió"

"No sucedió nada, solo necesito que hagas algo"

La actitud de ella lo consternaba un tanto pero sabia que cuando ella se encontraba molesta o de mal humor era mejor no continuar fastidiándola. Seguramente le diría después que sucedía.

"Esta bien, ¿qué necesitas que haga?"

"Necesito que sigas muy de cerca los pasos de InuYasha esta noche"

"¿Por qué?, ¿sospechas algo?"

Una llama de esperanza se prendió en el corazón de Naraku al sospechar que tal vez InuYasha engañaba a Kikyo y entonces ella finalmente se separaría de él.

"Creo que tiene una amante y lo voy a descubrir Naraku. Entonces… me las pagara"

Al escuchar eso, no pensó si quiera y tomo sus cosas apresurado por salir a cumplir lo que Kikyo quería.

"Esta bien, lo haré"

"Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco"

Y entones Naraku sonrió complacido de esas palabras por parte de ella. La haría feliz, forjaría todo lo posible por verla feliz aun si eso significaba plantar pruebas falsas en su esposo con tal de que estos se separaran y finalmente el pudiese darle a ella la vida que tanto deseaba darle. Lo que no sabia era que las sospechas de Kikyo estaban infundadas en base a lo que recibía de su esposo y sentía un profundo enojo al pensar que su esposo realmente tuviera un amorío ya que pesar de que siempre fue frió y desinteresado con ella esta ocasión sentía que realmente había alguien mas ocupando los pensamientos de su marido y ella se encargaría de descubrirlo. Y cuando supiera quien era esa entrometida la destrozaría sin piedad.

Por que nadie le arrebataba a Kikyo Sassa aquello por lo que había luchado tanto.

* * *

**A/N:** Gooosh... me siento muy feliz de poder proporcionales hoy este episodio de Tarde. No tengo realmente mucho que decirles, solo que GRACIAS por la espera y espero poder seguir leyendolos por aca en sus RR. Creo que a partir de ahora es que esto se empieza a poner mas interesante y si Dios quiere podre comenzar a publicar mas seguido los episodios... ya veremos jeje. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Buh bye!!


End file.
